1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hauler wagon with feeding devices, and particularly to an easily transportable wagon platform having specific feeder structure mounted thereon. The feeder structure is so designed as to minimize hay wastage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a great problem on farms where large amounts of feed for cattle, etc. are used daily and weekly, in that a large amount of the hay is wasted. Also on modern farms hay bales are extremely large and heavy, weighing upwards of 1500 pounds. The known prior art is suitable for moving loose hay, or moving small hay bales, but nothing is known which is entirely suitable for both moving the extra large bales of present-day farms, and also providing feeder means for the cattle, or animals, to be fed.
Known prior art showing various types of hay racks and wagons can be found in the following patents: Whitaker, U.S. Pat. No. 272,109; Steeck, 558,003; Plomberg, 616,008; and Swan, 763,335. None of these wagons/hay racks are similar to the invention herein disclosed. Feeder devices are also known as taught by the patent to Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 390,259; and Deats, U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,713.